Neurophysiological studies in animals will continue to examine the action of drugs on brain wave activity and behavior. In addition, studies will continue to evaluate the role of external lighting and pineal function which influence drug-induced actions. The drugs will be studied following single or multiple daily doses to correlate these actions with the clinical use of these agents in humans. Finally, the neurophysiological correlates of drug induced tolerance and dependence will be examined.